The Mysterious Future Girl
by Wolfy816
Summary: When a new girl arrives in town claiming to be Ally's 3rd cousin, even though she is younger than Ally, trouble starts brewing as mysterious men keep chasing after her, Ally and Austin. But will her true identity bring Austin and Ally together or will it just kill them all?
1. The Beginning

The girl tucked her short brown hair behind her ear and huffed a sigh of relief as she stared up at the sign that declared in blaring lights that its store's name was Sonic Boom.

_ Finally!_ She thought, _Now I can complete what I came here for!_

And with her mission on her mind the girl walked casually into Sonic Boom… and ran straight into a tall blonde boy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" The boy apologized to the girl.

"It's alright," the girl started while looking at the boy confused. "Dad?"

"No. You must be confused! I'm Austin Moon. And you are?" Austin asked

"Oh. I'm, uh, Ryder." The girl told Austin.

"Well, nice to meet you Ryder! See you around later I guess!" Austin said cheerily while he walked out of Sonic Boom.

"Bye Dad." Ryder muttered under her breath while walking to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Sonic Boom. Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked Ryder.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find Ally Moon... I mean Dawson?" Ryder asked.

The girl looked up at Ryder and said with extreme caution "Yeah, you're actually looking at her. What do you need?"

"Oh! I just wanted to ask if I could stay at your house for a while." Ryder said to Ally.

Ally narrowed eyes in suspicion, "Why? I don't even know you."

"Yeah you do. I'm your..." Ryder tried to remember what Carl said about who Ally would think she was." 3rd cousin Ryder! My mom is very sick and contagious so they sent me to you and your dad. Sorry about not calling, Ally! I just didn't think ahead."

"That's alright! My dad is out of town on a convention, so it'll just be me,you and Austin at the house this week." Ally told Ryder.

"Who's Austin? Is he your boyfriend?" Ryder asked already knowing both answers.

"NO!" Ally exclaimed,"He's my guy best friend! It's not as if I have feelings for him! Noooooooo. That would be reallllllly strange for a girl to like her guy best friend. Hahahahahaha. You'rrrrrreeee really funny Ryder! Hahahaha!"

"You really like him don't you?" Ryder stated

"Yeah, was it that obvious?" Ally asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it really was. But don't worry by the end of this week he'll be eating out of your hand." Ryder said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No, you don't have to do that Ryder. Austin doesn't like me anyway." Ally dismissed

"Is he that guy who's staring at you through the window?" Ryder said while pointing at Austin.

"Yes. That's him." Ally said while looking at her feet.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Ryder said while walking behind the counter and slinging an arm around Ally's shoulders. "He defiantly likes you."

(Mysterious Man's POV)

_ She left! Just like her to leave and try and fix this mess. Well, we'll see what she does when she's attacked. That good for nothing sister of mine! I better send the best platoon of guards to attack her. _The king thought

" A-squad! Report at once to the king's throne room!" The king heard someone say

"Sir!" The A-squad leader said "What do you need?"

"I need you follow and attack Ryder Moon. She seems to be content on finding and protecting her parents, so attack them too! But don't kill them or Ryder, just bring them to the future with you." The king ordered.

"Sir what about the girl's power?" The leader asked

"Don't worry, she's powerless in the past." The king dismissed the absurd question. "Now, GO!"

_You better be prepared, Ryder. 'Cause you're not succeeding this time. Neither you or our parents will make it out alive. Say goodbye, sister._

_** Thanks for Reading!**  
_

_** Please Review so I can know how I did with my first chapter!**  
_

_** Bye!  
**_

_** -Wolfy  
**_


	2. The Beach and a secret

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I forgot to disclaim my story so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally characters, only Ryder and any none A&A characters.**

**Now here is the story!...**

Ryder blew her hair back in frustration. _How the heck do you convince Ally that Austin actually likes her? And how do you stay under cover when your powers are threatening to burst out and reveal that you're not normal?_

"...and that is how we almost got eaten by the giant alligator named Big Mama. You should've seen Trish's hair that day Ryder! It was HUGE!" Ryder heard as she waited for Dez to finish his story about how Team Austin almost got eaten by an alligator for the fifth time since she's been in Miami.

"Ok Ryder, sorry about the wait, Austin and I were just...um... talking about what a great day we're about to have! Where do you want to go today, Ryder?" Ally asked Ryder.

"It's fine. Let's go to the beach today!" Ryder said with a knowing smile. It had been two days since Austin and Ally had gotten together... thanks to Ryder pushing them into a closet and locking the door. Hey! No one said she couldn't force them to talk about their feelings. And besides, thanks to her Aunt Trish from the future, Ryder learned how to be very mischievous and how to kick butt, though she keeps that under wraps.

"Yeah. The beach sounds awesome! What do you think, Alls?" Austin asked Ally.

"Umm... surrreee I lovvveee the beach. Go beachy fun timmmmeeee, wahoooooo!" Ally exclaimed with false enthuism.

"Yay!" Ryder exclaimed suddenly "Let's go to the beach!"

- At the Beach-

Ryder jumped out of the van that Mr. Dawson drove and ran all the way to the water ingoring the fact that she still had her cover up on.

"I love the water and the beach! Thank you Ally and Austin!" Ryder yelled with excitement.

"Wow! I didn't know that Ryder actually has been to the beach before." Ally muttered to Austin.

"Yeah and did you see how fast she ran to the water? It was like she was raised by cheetahs!" Austin told Ally.

As Austin and Ally made their way down to the beach and set their bags down on the beach a mysterious figure watched them from far away.

(Figure's POV)

_ Their ways are so disgusting! How the heck am I suppose to watch this mushyness, and try to catch the girl? The way they try to be romantic is just plain gross! Ugh, why couldn't King Dale just order us to kill them? I would be done with them in seconds! But noooo I have to wait until they get together and then capture them. This is going to be a very long mission. _The man thought.

__ "Carl!" The man barked, "Move in, repeat, 1st squad surround the girl! I think it's time to reveal who she really is."

"Yes sir!" Carl responded.

_Perfect! Now the girl will be revealed and we can catch her at last! Say goodbye to your secrect identity, Princess Ryder. 'Cause after they learn who you really are, you'll be forced to go back to the future where you belong. _The man thought as he looked through his binoculars.

**Oh no! Looks like Ryder is in for some trouble! Not to mention how Austin and Ally are in extreme trouble! Tune in next time to see what happens next.**

** Thanks for Reading, Now review please to tell me how I did!**

** Bye,**

** -Wolfy**


	3. Ambushes,Failures,and a secret uncovered

-Carl's POV-

_ The time for the attack came. I hope Ryder is prepared to be surprised by 6 grown men. Normally, it actually is twenty but the King wanted us to just attack and reveal what she really is to Austin and Ally. Gosh, I hope she can't use her powers, if she does then we're all doomed!_

"Wave 1 prepare to fight!" I say through my earpiece.

"Gosh, I hope she's ready." I mutter under my breath.

-(Ryder's POV)**-finally-**

_ What is he planning? I mean I knew my brother would try something but sending the A squad is definitely not something he should have done! I hope he knows that the things that started the mess in the future are in Miami. If he doesn't then, we're doomed! Wait a second... who is that guy running towards us? Oh well, guess I'll just redirect his path._

So with a flick of my hand all the sand underneath his feet (well duh! we're on a beach people)scattered and it sent him flying in the other direction. And with a blink of my eye I got rid of all the others too. Gosh, my brother really isn't aware of what I can do. Wait, is that Carl? I better check.

And so I rushed towards the figure that looked like Carl.

"Ryder? Who is that... wait is that Dez? Oh my gosh! Austin come help us get Dez back to Sonic Boom!" Ally yelled.

- (No one's POV) **-free-**

When Dez (Carl) opened his eyes he saw Ryder and two other people standing around him.

"Dez? DEZ you're awake!" Carl heard someone say.

"Why are you calling me Dez? I'm Carl." Carl croaked out.

"What no buddy you're Dez! You know, my best friend?" Carl heard the same voice say. Wait is that...

"Austin!" Carl yelled.

"Dez!" Austin yelled.

"Umm... hi Dez." Carl heard Ryder say.

"Hey Ry!" Carl told Ryder and then he turned and saw the shy songwriter standing akwardly beside the bench.

"And Ally."

"Hey Dez." Ally replied.

"I am honored to see the mother of this fine girl." Carl said as he clapped his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

Ally totally looked mortified as Carl said his sentence. "M-mother? Dez are you alright?"

"Yes Ally, I am very much telling the truth this young girl is your daughter. But I have not been called Dez in years, now I am called Carl." Carl told Ally.

"Uncle Carl!" Ryder whined silently to Carl, "Why'd you tell them that."

Ally turned slowly in the direction of, apparently, her daughter who decided that her feet were more interesting than her mother's glare.

"Ryder," Ally growled out, "you got some 'splainin' to do"

"Yes ma'am." Ryder said with a sigh.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**-to-be-...me-**

**There you go the third chapter! Now, what will our favorite brown haired time travelling girl do, since her parents now know who she really is? Tune in to find out! Oh and here is a preview from a chapter close by...**

**_ "Ryder? Are you sure you know how to drive?" Ally asked._**

_** Ryder turned in her seat to face her two parents with a smirk evident on her face.**_

_** "If I didn't would I be in the driver's seat?" Ryder asked.**_

_** "Nevermind, you two! Ryder just drive!" Austin yelled.**_

**_ And with that the car flew out of the beach's parking lot._**

** Does it sound awesome? Review and tell me what you think.**

** Thanks!**

** -Wolfy**


	4. The Reaction,Explaination, and A New Boy

** First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers. And to disclaim my story.**

** Disclaimer: I no own A&A.**

** So here it is… the fourth chapter!**

Ryder stared down at her feet as Ally glared at her. Meanwhile, during Dez's (Carl's) explanation, Austin had been dead silent thinking about how cool and scary it was to have a daughter. And how to punish her for running away and coming to the past.

"Well, Ryder are you going to explain to your _parents _how you came to the past?" Ally growled out.

"Well, you see, in the future there are these things that control certain people and they got hold of my brother and made him evil b-but not all of them are evil! There are some who disagree with the others and are trying to change what happened so that the things could live with humans peacefully. That's where I come in, you see, the good ones picked two people to help them but they had children so they weren't able to help. Until the things noticed that the girl child had powers that rivaled their leader, so they decided that she could go back and free the good things before the bad ones broke free. But after they told her parents what she was destined for, something horrible happened, her brother was taken by the evil ones and made the king over the whole world. This forced the parents to go into hiding and made the girl's training quicker. Which is why I am here looking for you guys, we have to stop the things from breaking free by the end of this year or else we are all doomed! Please mom, dad, don't be mad. I just wanted to get our family back together." Ryder explained.

During Ryder's explanation Austin started to chew on his fingernails and began to think how much he wanted some pancakes right now. Ally, though, had dropped her glare and began to nervously chew her hair.

_ My daughter saving the future from disaster? Me having kids with Austin? Gosh! Austin and I are pretty important! I wonder what Austin is thinking about this._

"Austin? Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Y-yeah. Just a little shocked that I actually get to marry you and have kids, not to mention having a time traveling daughter! Wow! I could go for some pancakes right now!" Austin replied shakily.

"Yeah! Let's get some pancakes! Great thinking Austin!" Carl said suddenly.

_-At the diner-_

"Hello and welcome to Pancake Diner! How may I help you guys?" The waitress asked before noticing the likenesses of the two girls and the boy. "Is this your daughter, mister?" She asked Austin while pointing at Ryder.

"Yes she actually is. How'd you know?" He asked politely.

"It's just she looks so much like you and the other girl. Anyway, what would you guys like?" The waitress responded.

"We'd like the family pancake platter, please." Ally told the waitress.

"Coming right up." The waitress said before walking to the kitchen.

-After Breakfast-

"Well that was delicious! Thanks mom and dad!" Ryder said.

"Yeah. That was good!" Austin replied.

But before they reached Sonic Boom Ryder suddenly stopped, noticing the figure waiting in front of the music store.

"I-it can't be…" She said to herself quietly.

"Ryder! There you are!" The boy said before running up and hugging Ryder. Then he kissed her.

"John! What are you doing here? I thought they didn't want you on my mission?" Ryder asked excitedly.

"They thought it'd be good to have one of their own kind on this mission to show you where the cave is. And besides they knew you'd need protection from the bad ones." Jack explained while setting Ryder down.

"Uh hmmm." Austin coughed interrupting the two's reunion.  
"Ryder, who's this?"

"Oh! Sorry dad, this is Johnathan Wilderness, my boyfriend. He's one of the good things in the future. John this is my dad, Austin and my mom, Ally." Ryder explained and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys." John said while shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, John." Ally said

"Ryder, I need to talk to you." John said turning to Ryder."It's important."

"Sure. What's it about?" Ryder asked cheerily.

"It's about you and your powers. They finally found out why you have them."

"Really? Why?" Ryder said leaning in closer.

"Because... Because your parents, well, they aren't..." John said before stopping.

"They aren't what, exactly?" Ryder asked confused.

"Well, Austin and Ally aren't..." He said before he was cut off.

"Don't tell me they aren't my parents!" Ryder cried out loudly.

"No! They are, it's just... they aren't human, they're like me." He said the last part silently expecting Ryder to scream or something else along those lines.

"That explains everything! Thank you John for telling me that!" Ryder said before hugging him.

John felt bad. He didn't explain everything to Ryder. He knew if he did than he would probably witness Ryder crying on the ground or running from the truth. You see, Dale isn't really her brother. Two other kids are. Her brother and sister are hidden from Dale and his real mother and father are dead. In fact, Dale's real dad's name is...well...it's Dallas and his mother's name is Cassidy, really close friends of Austin and Ally. I guess Ryder will never know the truth.

**Well there is the fourth chapter! Hoped you liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Bye!**

**-Wolfy**


	5. Ryder and, Ryder?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. But! Here is Chapter 5 of The Mysterious Future Girl. And to ****_GravityonEarth_****, Sorry about the future stuff it's supposed be confusing, just wait for this chapter! Then you'll just be super confused! But here's the chapter...**

(Ryder's Third person POV)

Ryder walked out of the practice room extremely angry. _How dare Carl tell me to go change and then leave me! Now I have walk around looking just like a basketball lover! Ugh! It's bad enough that I have to deal with Mom and Dad knowing, now I'll just get more attention! Stupid Aunt Trish packing my clothes. Wait... where are they?_

Ryder stopped her complaining long enough to notice that Carl and her parents were gone.

"Looking for someone, babe?" Ryder heard a familiar (and annoying) voice ask.

"Annoying John, _what_ _are you doing here?" _Ryder grounded (practically growled) out.

"Just came to see my _girlfriend._ How's the mission?" John asked

"I'm not your girlfriend and why do you need to know?" Ryder growled out.

"Oh! Then, why'd you kiss me back in the future? You said you liked me. Or did you forget that _Ryder_?" John asked emphasizing her name.

Now Ryder was really taken aback, she had never kissed a boy in her life! Or for a fact never really liked a boy (or found one who liked her back) to tell them she liked them. So how come John thinks that I did?

"I never did that!" Ryder exclaimed suddenly, making John's smirk drop and giving him a confused face.

"What? Yeah you did!" John exclaimed but before he even finished his question Ryder bolted out of Sonic Boom and jumped onto its roof. Out of anyone down below's sight.

Though after a few minutes she saw John exit Sonic Boom and wait outside.

"Who is he waiting for?" Ryder silently asked out loud before crouching closer to the edge.

(No one Pov)

After John and Ryder's little reunion, the gang decided they should go back into Sonic Boom to hang out. But before they reached the door a figure landed right in front of them and stood up.

"Ryder?" Austin asked the figure confused.

"Yeah,dad, it's me, _the real_, Ryder." She said to Austin

"But how'd..." Austin asked before being interrupted by the fake Ryder.

"Ya got me. I can't believe you thought I was Ryder for so long! Look at the differences." Fake Ryder said.

Now that Austin thought about it they were different. (I'm putting the differences in a list)

** Ryder: Shortish brown hair, brown eyes (with a little red? in them), 5' something (taller than fake Ryder) Fake Ryder: Longish dirty blonde hair, brown eyes**

But in Austin's defense their faces looked a lot a like.

"If your not Ryder then, who are you?" Ally asked the fake Ryder.

"Oh! I'm Chelsea," She said before swinging an arm over Ryder and adding, "this girl's sister and John's girlfriend."

** -End of Chapter five-**

** Wow! What will Ryder do now that she knows she has a sister? And what about her other sibling? Her older brother? You know John thought about it last chapter? How about you guys send me ideas for him. Here's what you'll need!**

** Name: last name ends in Moon**

** Nickname:**

** Height: Taller or shorter than Ryder**

** Eye color:**

** Hair color:**

** When and how he'll drop in(to the story at least or, if you want, through the roof ;p):**

** Age: (cause Ryder's 14 and Chelsea is 18 so older than Ryder -reasons will be explained in the future part of the story-)**

** Personality: (but he has to be a little protective, kay?)**

** Thanks for reading and please review!**

** Byes! -Wolfy**


	6. Chelsea talks and, another sibling?

**Howdy! Here is Chapter 6 and...-drumroll- Ryder's real brother! I'd like to thank all of you guys for reviewing and mimibunnyboo for giving me Ryder's brother! So here it is chapter 6...**

**** Ryder stared at Chelsea in shock, Ryder's been the only girl in her family for as long as she can remember!

"H-how..." She started but was interupted by Chelsea.

"Mom and Dad, it's so weird to see you this young! I mean, I'm like, what?, three years older than you guys? Gosh! Now I feel like the parent, y'know, even though dad's taller than me. And you, sis! You must have grown three feet since I last saw you (which was when Ryder was 4)! You know, private school doesn't serve good growing food for elementary kids or middle school kids for a fact! But your school must have made you eat the best food ever! Gosh, am I jealous! Anyway, your probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm looking for Ash, he ran away from the Academy and know he's rumored to have followed poor Johnny to the past. Must have been trying to reconnect to his favorite (and only) little sister but since I can't find him I guess he must be looking for someone else, even though he spent less time with you what with being sent to the Sports Academy once he was 3 and you were 1. Hmmm... I guess that's why you don't remember him or me but I'm sure you remember the incident. Eh, oh well! You'll probably remember it later. But it did change Ash's and mine's life, oh well! We don't blame you at all! Anyway, what are you doing here Ryder? King Dale is really really angry at you! He's even ordered the best capturers to grab you and bring you back to the past but,I guess you already know that, what with your clothes like that, no one would see your tail or even notice it. By the way, has it grown in yet? I know my fangs grew in last year, see?" Chelsea chattered out at a fast but understandable speed and then stopped to show everyone her fangs (two at the top two on the bottom, I'll explain later, don't worry she's not a vampire!).  
"How'd you get those? And a tail? No one told me I would have a tail!" Ryder said confused.

"Well, that's enough talk! Let's go watch a movie!" Chelsea said before dragging Austin and Ally into Sonic Boom, followed by a confused but happy John, a very scared and confused Ryder, and a very extremely quiet Carl.

-Meanwhile-

A figure watched the group silently with his brown, night vision, eyes. They looked to be listening to his non-stop chatter box sister who was talking rapidly (one of her talents), then the subject switch, for a few minutes, to why she was here and why she thinks he went to the past, but she was wrong. Ashton Moon didn't just come to reconnect to his little sister, he came to protect her from the catchers and to help her through her part animal transformation. That and he came to play sports without having a jerk instructor that didn't care how smart he was. At least here he can watch his sister and show off his amazing talents.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to get her alone and then talk to her." He said while flipping his blondish-brown hair and huffing. "If that's possible."

_ Little did he know that tomorrow would be his only chance to reach his sister before she transformed._

**Ta da! Oh no what will happen to Ryder? Will Ashton reach her in time or will it be to late? What did Ryder do that changed her siblings life? Tune in to find out!**

**Review please? Jou woulds make me really happy? and maybe you might just get an oc in the story. Cause I really needs some ocs. Please please please review? You know for me, Wolfy? Please?**

** Anyway! Byes! -Wolfy **


	7. The man,

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating! My family went on vacation and I was busy. But thanks to Guest we have a new character! Anyways, here it is chapter**** 7!**

The man watch as the group of people went their separate ways, three going to the left and two staying back to chat. All he really had to do was make sure that one of the girls is the true princess, which really wasn't going to be hard considering that he had his secret weapon.

"Jenny, you ready?" The man asked into his earpiece.

"Yes, I'm in place. Which one though? I can't aim this stupid capturer until I know what exactly I'm looking at, I may have the ability to find anyone but I have to know who it is I'm looking for exactly." The man heard Jenny reply.

"Yeah, Yeah," He sarcastically replied while rolling his eyes. "All you trackers are the same. You guys get angry if we don't give you a clear target and then you tell us all about your ability. Anyways, pick a person! You aren't really supposed to capture them, just reveal if they are part animal."

"Pick a person?! Not capture them?! Why'd you bring me?! Why not a stalker?! They might hurt the target but they can definitely follow them anywhere." Jenny exclaimed at him.

"Because," He grounded out. "_you're_ the only one who can use the darn thing. So, _do your job_."

"Sir yes sir!" Jenny said before turning off her earpiece.

"There is no hope for the princess. Jenny is the best tracker out there! Not even the king's parents could beat her." The man exclaimed.

_Ryder better watch out! The catchers are on the case!_

**Sorry that it is not that big, I don't know what the lead catcher's name should be. So if you could name him that would be great!**

** Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**-Wolfy**


	8. and Ryder's song

** Hi guys! Here's Chapter eight...**

Ryder checked the map again and again and again before angrily huffing out "where the heck are those caves! How am I suppose to save the future and my parents if I can't even find the stinkin' place where it all started!"

"Relax Ryder," Carl said, "You'll find it. And besides, aren't you forgetting something, o' great fourteen year old time traveling leader?"

"What! What am I forgetting?" Ryder exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, you remembered everything except that your father is having a concert tonight and your singing at it. Oh yeah! Maybe you should go get ready, it starts in 3 hours." Carl said.

"Uncle Carl-" Ryder started before Carl pushed her up the stairs.

"Now go get ready and just sing that song you always sing. See you there!" Carl said.

-At the concert-

"Give it up for Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuus ssssssssssssttttttttttiiiiin nnn Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooon!"

"Hey guys! Let's get this concert started!"

-after a few songs-

"Now here's a song for a special someone, my girlfriend, Ally Dawson."

(**A/**N **I don't own Let's Just Fall In Love Again by Jason Castro)**

"Let's pretend baby that you've just met me And I've never seen you before  
I'll tell all my friends That I think you're starin' And you say the same to yours  
And oh, we'll dance around it all night And then I'll follow you outside And try to open up my mouth And nothing comes out right  
And I wanna fall in love with you again I don't have to try, it's so easy Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny Let's just think about it honey Let's just fall in love again  
I'll call you in three days Not too soon, not too late And I'll ask your roommate if you're home  
You'll call me on Thursday And we'll hang out all day Then fall asleep on the phone  
And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive And we'll lose track of all the time And we'll tell everyone that We ain't never felt so alive  
And I wanna fall in love with you again I don't have to try, it's so easy Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny Let's just think about it honey Let's just fall in love again  
We'll fall disgustingly fast And we'll stop hanging out with friends And they'll be so offended  
And I wanna fall in love with you again I don't have to try, it's so easy Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny Let's just think about it honey Let's just fall in love again  
Let's just fall in love again So let's just fall in love again"

After Austin finished the crowd erupted into applause.

"Thanks guys, and now my d- friend, Ryder will sing the last song." Austin said.

"Hi guys! I'm going to sing The Scene and Herd (by Relient K)."

"So here it is it's just me A different drummer but the same old beat It seems like everything is going to be just fine 'Cause I'm having a good time  
As long as I'm staying true to myself Then out isn't something I can sell And I can sleep at night without your help it's fine 'Cause I'm having a good time  
The scene and herd Seem to make it all just a little bit worse And I don't wanna go down that road Oh, no, no, no  
The scene and herd I'll be the first to tell you I'm worse But I don't wanna go Down that road, oh, no  
And odds are that you probably Magically got this song for free And I'm not sure if it bothers me it seems fine 'Cause I'm having a good time  
And if the path I take to validate Everything I do means everything I create Is knocking on the door of everything I had I'll decline 'Cause I'm having a good time  
Well, everyone's got something on their mind And this is my thought at the present time I say what I want might not be what you want to hear  
Oh, the scene and herd Block out the sun like a flock of birds And I don't wanna go I don't wanna go."

Ryder sang before her eyes grew big and she dashed off the stage.

"Thanks guys! Goodnight and have a safe drive home!" Austin said before he went to follow Ryder.

**There it is! why did Ryder run off the stage? was she scared? Did she remember something? Tune in to find out! **

** And please tell me how I did! I wants to knows if it's greats or nots.**

** Thanks!**

** -Wolfy**


	9. Dale and Dragon

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated the story in so long! Well here is chapter 9.**

Ryder ran through the woods faster than humanly possible. All of her fear rushed in place of the bravery she had when she was up on stage. _He_ had seen her! Dale was in this year! Evil, devious, cruel big brother Dale had come for her!

"You shouldn't have sung that, Ry. Now I feel insulted, you know what I do if you insult me." A tall figure said from behind her.

Ryder shuddered, Dale loved to hit her and insult her when he was mad or insulted. Now he was both mad and insulted.

"D-dale d-don't do anything please." Ryder stuttered while backing up into a clearing.

"Now now Ry, you know I have to punish you. So stop running away and let me punish you!" Dale said while inching closer to Ryder.

"Did you not hear what she said, jerk? Or do I need to say it again?" A voice said from beside Dale

"W-who?" Dale said as he finally saw the origin of a voice, a blind 14 year old that was leaning against a tree near Dale.

"Name's Dragon. Dragon Pierce(1). And your toast." Dragon said before the hood dropped and a girl's head was revealed.

"A girl!" Dale bellowed, "You plan to defeat me with a girl! Ry you're an idiot if you think that would help."

"Oh Ryder didn't ask me, I was already here waiting for her. Now you don't insult a girl who's name is Dragon" She said before blowing a flame from her mouth.

Dale fled before Dragon could even exhale a breath.

"Well I guess he is gone." Dragon said to Ryder.

"Who are you?" Ryder asked.

"Ugh, I thought you'd know by now." Dragon sighed, "I'm your daughter."

**Woah! Now Ryder has a child in the past! What is Dragon doing here? Where did Dale go?**

**(1) Dragon is a character from another story of mine. She isn't Ryder's daughter in that story but I thought having a twist would spice things up.**

** Review please!**

**Thanks -WOLFY**


	10. The Journey to the Caves

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated lately, Geometry is bringing my free time down. :( Oh well! Here's Chapter Ten.**

Ryder stared at Dragon in confusion, "My daughter? But I've..."

"I know, you can't believe anything that comes your way anymore can you? First other siblings besides that jerk and now a blind daughter. Trust me, it gets worse. Get back to Ally. Oh and Austin is coming in... about...now!" She said crouching down and putting her hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Ryyyydddderrrr! Ryder? Who's beside you?" Austin asked confused.

"She's my..." Ryder said.

"Friend!" Dragon explained before holding out a hand and saying, "My name's Dragon Pierce."

"Ummm, I'm over here." Austin said awkwardly before taking her hand and shaking it. "My name's Austin Moon."

"Listen," Dragon said urgently before standing up straight. "You need to get Ally, we have to leave now!"

"Why?" Austin asked.

Near Ryder and Dragon, a flaming arrow landed in flames. "That's why! Run!" Dragon yelled before dashing off with Ryder and Austin in her wake.

-BREAK TIME!-(JK)

Ryder, Austin, Dragon, and Ally all stood in the beach's parking lot. "Wow that is one cool ride!" Austin said before whistling.

"Yeah, Uncle Carl said it is the newest brand of car in the future. Good thing Aunt Trish taught me how to drive. Hop in!" Ryder said before getting into the vehicle.

Ryder was in the driver's seat, with Dragon riding shot gun. Austin and Ally rode in the back seats.

"Ryder? Are you sure you know how to drive?" Ally asked.

Ryder turned in her seat to face her two parents with a smirk evident on her face.

"If I didn't would I be in the driver's seat?" Ryder asked.

"Nevermind, you two! Ryder just drive!" Austin yelled.

And with that the car flew out of the beach's parking lot. Into the never ending roads they flew a destination in only two of the humans minds.

"Turn right! Now, keep going!" Dragon said.

"Okay now where?" Ryder asked.

"Go left into the woods where there is that clearing!" Dragon replied.

"Mom, Dad, how are you guys?" Ryder asked as they flew down the roads.

After no reply Ryder asked if Dragon could look back and see if they were okay. "Ugh! Gross, couldn't you guys kiss _after_ we save the world?"

"No. Go back to driving." Austin said before kissing Ally again.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Guys we're here! Welcome to the cave of the others." Ryder said before revealing a dark cave in the side of the mountain.

"So...pleasant." Dragon said sarcastically before they all entered the cave.

"The Princess has come back finally!" Whispers echoed throughout the cave. Red eyes stared back at the four people.

Ryder stared at Ally and even Dragon expecting them to be raised up and the cave to be bright like Uncle Carl said it would. But soon she felt herself floating... up and up until her outfit turned into a dress and she felt a crown on her head. "Oh noooo." She said to herself.

"Ryder! You're the princess?!" Austin and Ally said in shock.

"I guess I am..." Ryder said before a blinding light filled the cave.

** There's the next chapter! Sorry again for not updating!**

** Thanks!**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
